Frost Burn Chase
By The Minecraftian Creeper Author's note: Even though I made the story, all the credit goes to SunnyPuppy45. That person helped with me with a problem that had deleted my story, and I would have delayed my delayed story even further if it weren't for them. Thank You SunnyPuppy45, I am very greatful, I owe my gratitude to you. previously: Lace's Wish Next: Creepbusters Summary: Chase and Roselynn go out on a date, but Denton has other plans for chase, he injects Chase with the escence of a Flower of Frostburn, and Chase gets frozen in a chunk of burning ice. But creeper finds out that Denton's plan didn't go as he wanted it to, and the burning ice exploded and Chase got super powers, and the pups decided to call Frostburn Chase. Meanwhile, Skye is angry at Roselynn, and jelous because Chase likes Rosie instead of her. When a doberman named Benie finds out about the experiment, she wants Denton to make a syrum for her made from the escence of Cursed Flames and a Flower of Frostburn, to become Chases enemy, and destroy him, and now Roselynn the Creeper Canine, and Frostburn Chase have to ban together to stop Beanie, who now calls herself Cursedflame Beanie, from destroying Central Minecraftia. Newly Introduced Characters: Frostburn Chase Cursedflame Beanie Story: It was another normal day in Central Minecraftia, and Chase and Roselynn were walking to go on a date. They sat on a hill, with a picnic blanket, and Roselynn was dying to know what that familiar smell was. Roselynn:" Oh man, what is that delicous scent? I've been dying to know." Chase:" Well, Creeper told me your favorite thing to eat was..." He revealed a jar of peanut butter. Roselynn:" OMG PEANUT BUTTER!!! MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE!!!" Chase had her right where she wanted her. He smirked. Chase:" Ah ah ah, where's my kiss first?" Roselynn reaches over and gives him a big kiss on the muzzle. Roselynn:" Oh Chase, you really went all out!" Chase:" Nothing is way too nice for my Rosie Posie, and there's another surprise." He takes out a black box and opens it, and there lied a small ring with cute diamond bone on it. Roselynn:" Oh my gosh... oh my gosh... oh my gosh. Is this..." Chase:" Roselynn, you make so happy, will you marry me." Roselynn:" YEEESSS!!!" Rosie couldn't control herself, she got so excited she started crying, she hugged Chase, and cried tears of joy on his shoulders. Chase let her cry for a while, and then they finished there date. Chase felt so happy, little did he know, he was about to become the perfect guiniepig for Denton's new project. 3 minutes later, at the Creeper Mine, Lace and Everest were walking and talking, and Lace brought up an interesting subject. Lace:" Hey did you know that 90% of Ender female population are lesbian." Everest:" Really? But then how do they reproduce?" Lace:" The thing is, lesbian or not, Ender females can always procreate, but only the Ender one can do it." Everest:" Wow, that sounds awsome, I can't wait 'til we get married, and have puppies, and well... whatever else same gender couples do." Lace:" Haha just wait!" Just then Lace got a call on her Creeper-Tech watch. Roselynn: EVEREST, WE NEED HELP DENTON CAME AND CHASE IS FROZEN, AND WE NEED HELP!!!" Everest:" OMG, be right there!" So Everest drove her snowplow up to them, and Creeper drove his Creepermobile, and Chase was frozen in steaming ice. Creeper:" What happened here?" Everest:" Ice doesn't steam like that" Roselynn:" Denton came, and he stuck this needle into him, and he said Chase will be frozen forever!" Creeper:" This is not normal ice actually, this is what is known as frostburn, but I have never seen it in this form. He froze Chase in burning ice." Everest: Touches the ice "OW! That's hot, or cold, I dunno." Creeper:" Exactly, you can't tell if it's hot or cold, all you know is it hurts." Creeper picked up Chase, but he was heavy. Everest:" Wait a minute, how did you touch it, but you aren't hurt?" Creeper:" Because, I wear my own custom gloves that allow my hands to be 10,000% protected from any burns, swords, cuts, even bullets." Everest:" Why?" Creeper:" Because when I clash swords with someone, I usually had a bad habit of putting my left hand on the blade, so I now wear peirce-proof gloves, my own invention." (I wish) Roselynn:" Can we focus on getting my boyfriend to the Creeper Mine please!?" So Creeper puts Chase in the Creepermobile and goes back to the Creeper Mine. Skye:" Are you kidding me Roselynn, you should have stood to that guy, you can't possibly be the one Chase wanted." Roselynn:" Hey, I wasn't... ready ok." Skye:" OK?! So you think it's just "Ok" to let Chase get like this." Roselynn:" I wasn't fast enough, Denton surprised us." Ryder:" Skye, enough. Rosie didn't mean for this to happen." Skye:" I KNEW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME, I WOULD HAVE SAVED HIM!!!" Marshall looked at Skye with worry, he never seen this side of her before. Creeper Robot:" My Analysis shows that Denton was wrong about Chase being frozen forever. Chase will soon thaw, and will gain super natural abilities." Creeper:" You mean like... super powers?" Creeper Robot:" Why yes sir." The ice then just exploded, and Chase wasn't Frozen anymore. Chase:" Brrrrrrr... wait I'm not cold or hot anymore." Creeper:" That's because..." Skye:" That's because I saved you my Chase, I could never let you freeze, it would break my heart." Creeper:" What?" Roselynn:" Seriously, Chase likes me Skye." Skye:" NO HE DOESN'T, he is only pretending, right love?" Chase:" Actually Skye, I used to like you." Skye:" But... but, you like me now too... right?" She made a small frown. Chase:" Sorry, I love Roselynn now, if one of us had made a move before, it wouldn't have been like this, I'm so- I'm sorry." Skye's heart snapped, and tears fell as she tried not to cry in front of him. But she couldn't help it, her heart was only so big, it could only hold back very little tears. She started to scream and run. Chase was just about to go after her, but Marshall grabbed his shoulder. Marshall:" I'll find her you stay, and Creeper will tell you what happened." With that Marshall went to find the heart broken Skye, but on the other paw, the only reason he stepped up was because Skye was his crush too. He heard her crying, and followed the sound. He stepped toward her, and smiled at her. Skye:" What?!" Marshall:" Chase didn't know you liked him, so he was afraid to tell you back then, but Chase isn't the only one you can love." Skye:" But if Chase doesn't love me... (sniff) then who does?" Marshall:" I do, I love you Skye." Skye looked up at him, tears in eyes still, but just as well, her heart just fixed like a zipper. She smiled and hugged him, and she cried on his shoulder. Skye:" I love you too." Meanwhile... Chase:" So I have super powers now?" Miya:" Like a super hero!" Chase:" Yeah... WAIT! I can be a super pup, now all I'll need is a costume and a cool name that goes with my powers." Creeper:" How about Frostburn?" Chase:" Yeah, Frostburn Chase!" Meanwhile, a doberman named Beanie, is making a request with Denton. Denton:" If you think my first experiment didn't work, than how do you think this one will?" Beanie:" Because it will have the same effect, but this time, it is intensional. I want you to make me into a supervillian that can use Frostburn and Cursedflames to her advantage." Denton:" And what'll I get?" Beanie:" You'll have better chance at capturing that DanTDM." Denton couldn't argue with that. He had hated TDM for years for some reason. Later, the new Frostburn Chase, with his cool new suit, was testing his flying powers, when he heard a crash. He zoomed all the way to Redstone City to find out what it was. But what he found was an angry doberman flying straight at him. PUNCH! He came down with a crash. Frostburn Chase:" Hey, what's the big... huh?" Beanie sprayed green flames out of her mouth like a dragon, and it burned Chase. Frostburn Chase:" Ow! What did I do to you?!" Cusedflame Beanie:" Nothing, I just thought if I was going to rule this continent, I should get rid of the biggest annoyances." Frostburn Chase: (looks at reader)" Why is everyone so fixated on being ruler of something?" Cusedflame Beanie:" Who are you talking to?" Frostburn Chase:" Gotcha!" Shoots light blue flaming ice lasers from eyes. Cursedflame Beanie:" Ow! YOU TRICKED ME! I like a boy with tricks!" Flies towards him. Frostburn Chase:" Sorry, I already dealt with a romance crisis today." Breathes blue flames from his mouth. Beanie gets hit and falls, with blue flames covering her. She has been Frostburned. But then her eyes turn into green flames, literally, and she punches him, and goes flying through a few buildings, and lands in the street. He gets up just to be knocked down by a burning green paw/fist. Then Beanie takes a deep inhale, getting ready to hit Chase with more cursedflames. But just before she does, she gets met by a jump kick from Roselynn the Creeper Canine. Creeper Canine:" You ok, love?" Frostburst Chase:" Yeah, heh." Creeper Canine:" Skye says she forgives you because she is dating Marshall now." Frostburn Chase:" Watch out!" Beanie ran at Roselynn with lightning speed, and the poor Creeper Canine kept getting hit over, and over. But Chase tripped Beanie, and grabbed her and flew up with her quick into the atmosphere. He then punched her all the way back down. Cursedflame Beanie:" Gah! You... cannot... beat me!" Frostburn:" That's what you thi- Wha?!" Looks down and finds his paws frozen in his own powers. " But that's not fair!" Beanie punches him, and flies all the way to the other side of the street, and hits a brick wall. He felt himself getting dizzy. Frostburn Chase:" Ok... you... win. I... I can't... ugh." Beanie smiles evilly. Cursedflame Beanie:" Heheheheh." She then felt a grab on her collar. " Huh?" Roselynn:" Oh no! It's not over 'til I'm done with you, never beat down my boyfriend!" Raises her paw in the shape of a fist. Cursedflame Beanie:" Wait! Ok, I'm too tired too! Please don't." Rosie drops Beanie to her knees, and cuffs her. Roselynn:" You ok?" Frostburn:" I guess I could always count on you, Roselynn." Roselynn Smiles and blushes. Beanie looks back at Chase, she felt like she wanted to apologize, but she didn't know how to say it. Later, behind bars, Beanie had thought about her wrong. She couldn't help but notice she did something incredibly stupid. Beanie:" One day Frostburn Chase, I will come back. And I will apologize for how I treated you." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Minecraftia